The Final Duel
by Air Ishtar
Summary: During the battle city finals, a rather unexpectend event occurs...MaiMalik RR!
1. The First Duel Part 1

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ A ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read yours story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
~*~The First Duel (Part 1)~*~  
  
Mai's POV  
  
~*~  
  
Glancing around, I noticed Namu standing in the corner with his hand behind his back. I didn't want to hang around Joey or his friends, and I didn't want to hang with the Kaiba brothers. All that was left was Namu. Slowly, I strolled over to him, a small, fake smile across my lips.  
  
"Hey, Namu," I said softly. He looked over to me, a fake, but happy, smile appearing on his face. "Hello, Mai. Why aren't you with Yugi and them?" The way he asked was so innocent. Almost cute. I still smiled as I was sitting down next to him. "Well, I just didn't want to be around them. You also seem pretty lonely here." Namu blinked. He was lonely. Well, Bakura had sometimes hung around him, but Bakura was with Yugi at the moment. He HAD to be lonely.  
  
Namu then lost his smile. "Well, I'm used to being by myself. It's really ok." He made an attempt to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, stoppinh him from leaving. A sudden look of anger came across him, forcing me to let go. "Namu. . .please wait. . ." He stopped, thankfully. "I. . .want to just chat with you. . ." He then turned around, only to see the first duelists being chosen.  
  
Seto walked up to the dueling selector, along with Yugi, Joey, Otogi, Serenity, Honda, Bakura, Malik (Not Malik Malik, Odeon Malik), Anzu, and Mokuba. Namu and I were just left to sit and watch in the corner. One of Seto's workmen then announced who it would be. "Joey Wheeler versus Mai Valentine."  
  
I knew Namu, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey were looking at me. I then felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned my head to see Namu with a smile once again. "Good luck, Mai. I'll be cheering for you. . ." I smiled. "Thank you, Namu."  
  
I slowly walked away. Of course I was heading for the dueling arena. I did feel akward though. Namu actually said he would support me in this duel. No one ever would do that for me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good luck, Mai!" Joey was always kind to me in duels. He was really too proud of himself to do that to anyone else. I wasn't about to be THAT rude to him. "Same to you, Joey." It was one of the worst lies I ever told. I looked over to Namu, returning the smile he was sending me. At least he was supporting me. I didn't have anyone else to support me. Other than Bakura. Bakura was on both sides.  
  
Joey and I walked to the center and began shuffling each other's decks. I wanted to mix up his deck good. I didn't want to be beaten by any bad shuffling and putting all his good cards at the top. I just couldn't loose this duel. Joey, in the meantime, was shuffling my deck like a maniac. I was certain he was trying to put my Harpy ladies at the bottom.  
  
We then got our decks back and returned to our posts, switched our duel disks into position, then waited for Kaiba's workman to begin the duel. "Begin Duel!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : By the way, Namu is Malik. The real Malik. Just in case you're wondering or didn't know. This is an either 2 or 3 part duel here. Ok? Please review!  
  
Next time on The Final Duel  
  
"What do you want Bakura?" Bakura just glanced at me. "I want to know why you're hanging around that Mai girl." I looked away. Bakura then added to what he just said. "If you don't watch out, she'll know about you're little secret."  
  
~  
  
Mai just stood in horror. Namu was really Malik. . .(Dun Dun Dun!) 


	2. The First Duel Part 2

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read yours story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
~*~The First Duel (Part 2)~*~  
  
Namu/Malik's POV  
  
~*~  
  
Last time on The Final Duel  
  
We then got our decks back and returned to our posts, switched our duel disks into position, then waited for Kaiba's workman to begin the duel. "Begin Duel!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Harpy Ladies! Attack his Jinzo now!" Mai yelled to her Harpy. I wasn't really impressed with this duel. But, I couldn't back down from what I said. "Way to go, Mai!!" I felt like an idiot. Never had I done this, nor wanting to do it again. I quickly glanced over to Bakura.  
  
'Anything to say, Bakura?' He glanced over as well. 'What do you want, Malik?' I could sense he was annoyed with me. He must have been in deep thought. 'Why don't you let Ryou out for a change?' He glared at me. I suppose it wasn't that good of an idea. 'Why should I?' I didn't want to watch the duel instead of talk, but I didn't want to have a bad conversation. 'For a change, if you don't want to, you don't have to. You ARE in control.' He looked away from me, wanting to end the conversation. I then looked back to the duel myself, surprised it had already ended.  
  
"I can't believe it, Joey. My cyber Harpy beat your little fisherman with ease." Mai then walked off the arena and over to me. Bakura's eyes were fixed on Mai and me. His eyes turned thin, as if he were despising the fact she was around me. I just shook it off and smiled to Mai, putting my Namu act on again. "That was a great duel, Mai!" She smiled to me. "Thanks, Namu."  
  
Bakura glared to me. 'I'll talk with you later. . .' He then walked off and left Mai and I to celebrate her victory. "I really appreciate you supporting me, Namu. No one has really ever done it before." I blushed lightly and couldn't think of much to say. "It's not a problem, Mai. You're a great duelist and a fine young woman." Upon realizing what I just said, I looked slightly away. She blinked and went a light shade of pink. "N. . .Namu. . ." I turned around to face her, but Bakura's retched voice flew into my head. 'Stop frolicking with that girl and get down here!'  
  
I looked to Mai and smiled. "I congratulate you Mai. I'll see you later!" I waved and ran off downstairs. I then, once alone, walked to my room, the millennium rod in my hand. I then jumped as Bakura put his hand on my shoulder. "Bakura!" He smirked, knowing he had made me jump. "What do you want Bakura?" Bakura just glanced at me. "I want to know why you're hanging around that Mai girl." I looked away. Bakura then added to what he just said. "If you don't watch out, she'll know about you're little secret."  
  
Unknown to my knowledge, Mai was standing beside my door, not seen, but listening. I looked at Bakura, a shock of anger rolling down my spine. "She won't know about me being Malik and she won't ever find out!" Bakura just glared at me, then turned and walked to the door. Mai, on the other hand, as soon as hearing I was Malik, had ran off to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Mai's Flashback  
  
~*~  
  
"She won't know about me being Malik and she won't ever find out!" Mai just stood in horror. Namu was really Malik. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Mai walked back and forth in room several times behind finally resting on her bed. "He can't be Malik. . .he was so nice to me. . ." She looked to her door, watching shadows go by. Finally, a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" The person hesitated before speaking. "It's Namu. May I come in?" Mai lightly glared to the door. Then, softed her expression. 'Malik. . .I'll let you know I found out. . .and that I still like you. . .' "Come in!" I (Malik) walked in and closed the door. "Hello. . .Malik." My eyes widened as she called me Malik. I was frozen to the door, unable to move. She then surprised me further. She got up and walked over to me, a smile placed gently on her lips. "I promise I won't tell, Malik. I promise I won't. . ." She then pulled me from the door and lightly pushed me out. "I'll see you tomorrow." She then closed the door. I then turned and saw. . .BAKURA! He was glaring, again, at me. "She found out, like I said. And. . ." He started walking away. ". . .she's got the hots for you. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Ta Da! What a lovely twist, eh? . . .not really but oh well. Thank you for the two reviews. . .I just hope more become followers of the lovely story. Please Review!  
  
Next Time on the Final Duel  
  
I watched as Yugi won the duel. Odeon had failed me. Something burned within, burning as hot as flames. I couldn't keep this anger back. I had to let it go.  
  
~  
  
Bakura glared at the new me. I could easily see he wasn't impressed and was annoyed that I had let a thing happen. (Hmm. . .what happened?) 


	3. The Second Duel

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs.  
. .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read  
yours story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
~*~The Second Duel~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time on The Final Duel  
  
I then turned and saw. . .BAKURA! He was glaring, again, at me. "She found out, like I said. And. . ." He started walking away. ". . .she's got the hots for you. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked to the duelist selector with displeasure. I quickly glanced over to Mai. Apparently she had been looking at me the whole time. I weakly smiled to her, before receiving a glare from Bakura. 'WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GLARING AT ME?!' Bakura took a step back in shock. 'What the hell was that about?' I lightly glared. 'You've been glaring at me ever since yesterday!' He looked away, not wanting to answer me.  
  
"The next duelists will be. . .Yugi Motou and Malik Ishtar! (Odeon)" I lightly looked to Yugi with a burst of hatred. 'Odeon shall not fail me.'  
  
"Hey, Ma-Namu." I turned around to see Mai. "Oh. Hey Mai." I then looked lightly over to Odeon. 'Don't you fail me, Odeon!' He looked to me and nodded. I then returned my attention to Mai. "Care to go watch?" She nodded and grabbed my arm.  
  
Joey, in the mean time, has been throwing me a look of pure hatred and distaste. Like Bakura. "Namu?" I had spaced out. Mai smiled to me, and pulled me up the stairs to the dueling arena.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can do it Yugi!" Joey, the idiot, was cheering like a cheerleader. Something I truly despise. "Namu, come on. Let's go stand over here." Mai, once more, had dragged me over to where Kaiba and Mokuba were standing. Kaiba glanced over to us. "What are you doing here?" Mai smiled. "Getting a better view." Kaiba looked away, despising the fact he had to stand by us.  
  
"BEGIN DUEL!"  
  
Yugi and Odeon both flipped out their hand. Odeon was first. 'Odeon!' He looked over to me. 'Yes, master Malik?' I smirked. 'Do not fail me.' He nodded, then played a card in defense mode. Yugi played his Celtic Guardian and attacked in a sudden rush. Odeon's monster was toast. I grimaced as the monster was destroyed. 'Odeon! You can do much better than that!'  
  
Mai nudged me with her elbow trying to get my attention. She lightly pointed over to Joey who was sending us a glare. (You know you saw it coming) I frowned lightly, but turned back to the duel only to see Odeon loose 1000 life points. I sighed. This wasn't going well at all. 'Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra as soon as you can!' Odeon hesitated before nodding. I then glanced back over to Joey. "Namu. . ." I looked to her. "You don't think Joey knows, does he?" I shook my head before looking at Kaiba. He was watching Odeon, well, me as he thought, duel.  
  
I turned back to the duel to see the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and another 1000 points gone form Odeon. Odeon was loosing. I couldn't take this kind of action from him. 'ODEON! LISTEN TO ME! PLAY THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!' Odeon did what he was told. He summon Ra, but a strong aura came from my deck. 'What is wrong with my card? It is like my card is upset that Odeon played a counterfeit card of him.'  
  
Ra came from the sky and struck Odeon and Yugi. 'ODEON!' I looked up the arena, but was pulled back by something inside. Yugi got up, but Odeon did not. Odeon lost.  
  
I watched as Yugi won the duel. Odeon had failed me. Something burned within, burning as hot as flames. I couldn't keep this anger back. I had to let it go. I stepped back to the side of the area and leaned against the railing, holding my head from a burning and searing pain.  
  
Bakura had noticed something was wrong, and dragged Mai away from me. The problem was, Odeon was the only one that kept me from leaving this world, fading into eternal darkness. Now he had failed and been hurt, he couldn't help me anymore.  
  
I slipped, the light slowly fading from my vision. 'Odeon! Odeon!' A young voice screamed in my head as many flashbacks came back to me. Then, the light was gone. . .  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
I looked over to what Malik had become. Mai was still in my arms, though I didn't want her there. I let her go and walked lightly over to Malik. His head slowly emerged. He had longer, spikier hair, the symbol of the Egyptian Eye glowing on his forehead. 'What the hell?' Mai looked to Malik, her eyes in terror. "Malik?" She muttered lightly, slightly broken.  
  
~ Yami Malik's POV ~  
  
Bakura glared at the new me. I could easily see he wasn't impressed and was annoyed that I had let such a thing happen. I laughed. Then looked over to the fools staring at me. "I'm not you're little friend Malik anymore. I'm much worse." Joey gapped. "You mean to tell me that Namu was really Malik?!" He looked over to Mai, but Mai was in too worse of a condition to realize what Joey was doing. She had lost her Malik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Whoot! POV's all over the place! *rides on the Yami Malik POV into the next chapter* *Gets thrown off half way* . . . Stupid horse. . .  
  
Next Time on The Final Duel  
  
"MALIK NO!!!"  
  
~  
  
I fell to my knees in loss. "Why?" I asked myself. Before I knew it, I was gone to the shadow realm. (DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!!!) 


	4. Shadow Duel

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read your story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
~*~Shadow Duel~*~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time on The Final Duel  
  
Joey gapped. "You mean to tell me that Namu was really Malik?!" He looked over to Mai, but Mai was in too worse of a condition to realize what Joey was doing. She had lost her Malik.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked over to Mai who was staring at the ground. She had curled up into a ball and had been rocking back and forth for that last 30 minutes or so. It was actually sad to see her in such a state. I sighed, then looked over to Yami Malik. 'That fool. . .letting that trash take over and breaking this girl.'  
  
Yami walked over to Mai, putting a hand on her shoulder. He seemed to understand Mai. I couldn't stand to be around Mai in her state anymore. So, I left.  
  
~*~  
  
Mai's POV  
  
~*~  
  
I watched Bakura leave, then turned my attention to Yami. "What is it, Yugi?" He tried to cheer me up by smiling, but it was purely fake. "Miss him?" I nodded holding back my tears. "He wasn't as bad as you all thought he was. . .he was nice to me. . ." Yami blinked before pulling me into a friendly and comforting hug. "Yugi. . .don't you hate Malik?" He nodded slightly, but then surprised me. "As long as you can keep him safe, I have no problems." I blinked at him. "He's. . .gone, though. I can't do anything for him."  
  
Yami got up, pulling me with him. "What's wrong, Yugi?" He looked to the door. "We must hurry!" He pulled me up to the dueling arena in a hurry, as if someone was dueling.  
  
Someone WAS dueling. Bakura and Malik. "MALIK!!" I screamed out, but I knew I wasn't heard. This wasn't Malik. This was someone else. Bakura glanced down to Yami and I before returning his looks of hatred to Yami Malik. I tried to get up on the stage, but it raised before I could get to them. The duel had begun and there was nothing I could do.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
~*~  
  
I stared at Yami Malik with distaste. At least I had some fashion sense. I pulled my hand, looking closely at them. I smirked. I played my card in defense mode before ending my turn. Yami Malik decided to start off with a bang. He played a very powerful monster and attacked my face-down card. Sadly for him it was a man-eater bug. I took his monster to the graveyard. So much for that card.  
  
He smiled and summoned another monster, destroying mine. I had 750 life points deducted, but that was only a small price to pay for what I was planning. What I didn't expect was that Malik had used a magic card that took half of my life points away. He then played the swords of revieling light. I was doomed. I grimaced as he took another half of my life points. I played a card in defense mode, ending my turn.  
  
Yami Malik smiled and sacrificed what monsters he had on the field, and all but 1 of his life points to summon Ra. This was a shadow game, and I was to go the shadow realm once more. He attacked me with a magic card, then prepared to attack with The Winged Dragon of Ra. Mai screamed out to Malik, Yami holding her back. "MALIK NO!!!" But it was too late. Ra attacked, my life points were gone. I fell to my knees in loss. "Why?" I asked myself. Before I knew it, I was gone to the shadow realm.  
  
~*~  
  
Mai's POV  
  
~*~  
  
"BAKURA!!!" I scrambled up onto the battle field, running over to Yami Malik. "MALIK PLEASE!! NO!!" I gripped him tightly, wishing there was something I could do. "Please, Malik, please. I need you here." Yami Malik only looked to me grimacing. He didn't like me gripping to him and asking for his other self. "Malik, please, I love you." Yami Malik took a step back in searing pain. "What the hell?!" He gripped the rod tigher and held his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" I took a step back from the blinding light that was Yami Malik, hoping I would see my Malik again.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
~*~  
  
I looked up from my small dark corner. I saw Mai. Her and a light were shining towards me. "Mai?" I asked the light. I knew it wouldn't answer, but maybe I could finally be free. I got up and ran towards the light. "Mai!!" I dived into the light, taking over my body once more.  
  
I noticed Mai holding back tears. Then, Yami walking up behind her. "What the hell happened?" Mai jumped up and into my arms. "Malik!!" She hugged me tightly as I hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair. "I'm sorry Mai, I'm really sorry."  
  
She just hugged me tighter. "Malik. . ." She buried her face in my shoulder crying. I smiled slightly. "I won't leave again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Aww. . . excuse my bad duel up there. I wasn't in a good mood you see. Please Review! ^^  
  
Next Time on The Final Duel  
  
"I don't like Mai hanging around Malik, Yug." Joey had been glaring at me the whole time. I smirked. I knew he wanted Mai.  
  
~  
  
I watched my sister duel Yugi. It was funny to see him be toyed with by the Millenium Necklace. I chuckled lightly as he stuggled to regain his focus. "It is futile, Yugi." 


	5. The Jealousy Factor and The 3rd Duel

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read your story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
~*~The Jealousy Factor and the 3rd Duel~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
I sat down on a random couch, Mai sitting beside me. She, as usual, was the first to start a conversation. "Malik. . ." I looked to her, my attention all hers. ". . .people know who you are now. They're going to want me away from you. You know this, right?" I nodded.  
  
The Next Duelists were being selected. As Mai and I passed Joey and Yugi, I over heard him. "I don't like Mai hanging around Malik, Yug." Joey had been glaring at me the whole time. I smirked. I knew he wanted Mai.  
  
"The next duelists will be Yugi Motou and Ishizu Ishtar." I smiled and looked over to my sister. She looked quite serious. I looked over to Yugi who was shuffling his deck. Poor Yugi didn't know what was to come.  
  
Everyone was then required to go to the dueling arena. I was first there, along with my sister. She was occasionally glancing over to me. I sometimes threw her a grin, but a certainly fake one. As the duel was to begin, I felt someone place their grummy hands on my millennium rod. I quickly ran back downstairs only to see. . .BAKURA!! (That's twice I've done that. . .)  
  
He grinned to me. "What the hell? How did you get back?" He still grinned. "I damn well wanted to come back." I grinned, slowly taking the rod from his hands. Mai was standing in the doorway, and then saw Bakura. She smiled happily to him. "Bakura!" She ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I could see he wasn't enjoying the hug he was being given. I laughed as he squirmed. Mai didn't let go though. "I'm so glad you're back, Bakura."  
  
I then looked at the moniter in my room. I watched my sister duel Yugi. It was funny to see him be toyed with by the Millenium Necklace. I chuckled lightly as he stuggled to regain his focus. "It is futile, Yugi." Mai walked up behind me. "Who are you talking to?" I pointed lightly with the millennium rod. Bakura then walked out of my room. "Looks like Wheeler's coming for you, Malik." I looked out the door to see Joey with his fists clutched, heading to my room. Mai sighed. I looked at her. "Mind if I threaten?" She blinked. "Just don't hurt him." I nodded then dragged Bakura back in. I shut my door, waiting for Joey to bang it down.  
  
BANG BANG BANG! Just as I planned, Joey banged the door open. I sat calmly on my bed beside Mai. "Hello, Wheeler, what is it you need?" He walked over to me. I stood up and prepared my rod. Joey made an attempt to punch me but, I put my rod to his neck. (Yes, Weapon form) He stopped his attack just in time. "I suggest you leave, Joey." He didn't. He made another attempt but, I withdrew the stake and hit Joey in the stomache with the dull end.  
  
He slowly crippled down to the floor. Bakura and I decided to remove him. We picked him up and put him in the main room. I returned to my room along with Bakura. Mai looked to me, pointing to the moniter again.  
  
Ishizu had won. I jumped up happily, but then looked at Bakura who was sending me one of those looks that say 'O. . .kay. . .' I smiled. I knew my sister would win. She had done.  
  
It then hit me. I was glad she won, but I had to keep an eye out for Joey. If I were with anyone else he wouldn't be jealous. Mai was the jealousy factor here. I had to watch her closely. Joey would do anything to keep her away from me. I wasn't about to let him, though. I would always be with Mai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Well. That's that chapter done. I'm planning a sequel to this story. Title unknown. Well, It's based 6 years after Battle City. Mai is now known as Mai Ishtar. Mai and Malik have a little baby son who looks just like Malik. The only thing different is that he has the Egyptian eye on his forehead. (Glowing not engraved *cringes*) It's really just about random events occurring to Malik, Mai, and their son.I think that's all I'll say. Please Review!!  
  
Next Time On The Final Duel  
  
"I will not duel." Mai looked to her. "You. . .forfeit?" She nodded. My jaw dropped as this occurred. It had apparently shocked everyone else as well. 


	6. Forfeiting Duel

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read your story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
~*~Forfeiting Duel~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
"The next duelists will be. . .Ishizu Ishtar and Mai Valentine." Ishizu stepped in before someone could tell us to go anywhere. "I will not duel." Mai looked to her. "You. . .forfeit?" She nodded. My jaw dropped as this occurred. It had apparently shocked everyone else as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Well that was short. Please Review. . .  
  
More Info on The Sequel  
  
Title : The Ishtars  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Characters : Malik, Mai, Baby Ishtar, and the rest of the YGO cast.  
  
Summary : 6 Years After Battle City, Mai and Malik Ishtar have a son. Yugi got a girlfriend, Honda and Serenity Hooked up, and Seto and Ishizu found their own. Random events start occurring as soon as Baby Ishtar is born. Read to find out what they are.  
  
Next Time on The Final Duel  
  
"The Next Duelists will be Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar!" I gasped. I had to watch this duel. Ishizu came behind me. "Mai, I have to speak with you." I nodded and walked off with her as the other went to watch the duel.  
  
~  
  
"Malik loves you dearly. If I beat you yesterday, he would of gone evil once again. I need you to always look out for him. Promise me this." 


	7. Ishizu's Words of Wisdom

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read your story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
~*~Ishizu's Words of Wisdom ~*~  
  
Mai's POV  
  
I took my usual seat with Malik, waiting for the next duelists to be selected. I was praying I wouldn't have to duel Malik. If I did, I wouldn't know what to do. "The Next Duelists will be Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar!" I gasped. I had to watch this duel. Ishizu came behind me. "Mai, I have to speak with you." I nodded and walked off with her as the other went to watch the duel.  
  
~  
  
As Ishizu closed the door of her room, she turned to look at me. "Do you know why I forfeited yesterday?" I shook my head. "Malik loves you dearly. If I beat you yesterday, he would of gone evil once again. I need you to always look out for him. Promise me this." I blinked. "I promise. . ." She smiled. "Good. I also need to give you some words of wisdom about my brother." I blinked again.  
  
"Number 1 : Never baby him. He'll get very upset and try to stab you with the millennium rod.  
  
Number 2 : Never let him have sugar. He will be hyper for half a day." I coughed. "Sugar?!" Ishizu nodded and continued her list. "Number 3 : Never sit on his back.  
  
Number 4 : Don't poke him on his left shoulder blade. It's a reaction where he pulls out the millennium rod and tries to smack the person in the eye who is behind him."  
  
I laughed, imagining a small bird peck Malik on his left shoulder blade and then being smacked for it.  
  
"And Number 5 : Give him the love and respect he deserves and gives to you."  
  
I smiled to Ishizu. "And you call these. . ."  
  
"My Words of Wisdom."  
  
I nodded and got up from the chair I was in. "I'm going to go watch the duel. Are you coming?" Ishizu shook her head. "There is no point. Look to the monitor. The duel is about to end." I looked over to the monitor to see Malik. . .WIN! I jumped up happily. "Malik won!" I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to see Malik coming down.  
  
"Malik!" I jumped at him, landing in a hug and knocking him over. "I'm so glad you won." He smiled to me, but our happiness was broken.  
  
"The final duelists will be Mai Valentine and Malik Ishtar."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!! Sorry. Gyah. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter!! I guarantee the last chapter, which is the next chapter, will be longer. Possibly longest. Well, I want reviews. I refuse to write unless I have reviews. 


	8. The Final Duel

The Final Duel  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : During the battle city finals, a rather unexpected event occurs. . .Mai/Malik R/R!  
  
Couples : Mai/Malik, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Serenity  
  
Warning : I WILL NEVER READ AN ANZU/MALIK FANFIC!! Don't ask me to read your story if it is Anzu/Malik. Arigato.  
  
Note : Don't flame me  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
~*~The Final Duel~*~  
  
Malik's POV  
  
"The Final Duelists will be Malik Ishtar and Mai Valentine." I slowly got up, Mai still in a state of shock. I looked over to a smirking Bakura. He was glad I finally had to duel Mai. I was about to glare when I felt Mai pull me up. She quickly dragged me to her room and sat me on her bed. She walked out and returned with her deck and mine. Slowly, she sat down beside me and put my deck neck to me.  
  
"Malik. . .I don't think I can duel you." I shook my head. "You are NOT forfeiting." I lightly grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Please report to the dueling arena." She looked away and left. I sat there for a moment before leaving myself.  
  
~  
  
I stood there, holding on to my hand of cards, waiting for Mai to make the first move. She was fighting her urge to forfeit, but couldn't keep it up. She played her cyber harpy in defense mode before ending her turn. I was about to play a monster when I realized she had put her hand of cards back in her deck. To another surprise, I had done the same myself without realizing it. I saw Seto jaw-dropped at the double surrender.  
  
Joey had then stated his usual stupid comments. "They both forfeited? Doesn't that mean no one wins." One of Kaiba's Workmen shook his head. "Malik was second to surrender, meaning he won." Everyone broke out in yelling and anger. "WHAT!! BUT MALIK CAN'T WIN!!"  
  
Slowly Mia walked over to me, handing over Slypher. I shook my head, and closed her hand with Slypher in it. "I won't accept this victory." She looked at me wide-eyed. Then, I did something I'll always remember. . .  
  
I slowly leaned down to her, my arms slowly wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She immediately knew what was going on and wrapped her arms around my neck. We drew closer together, closing our eyes, and then. . .our lips pressed together softly at first, then more passionate. The world seemed to melt all around us as we shared our passionate moment. I heard soft gasps from the crowd. I didn't care.  
  
I then broke our kiss, looking down at Mai, who was a little flushed, and smiled to her. " love you Mai, and I will never leave your side." I then brought her up again and kissed her once more.  
  
Fireworks began blasting all around, someone clapping, and then the blimp landed. Everyone got off of the blimp, of course behind a very upset Kaiba. All of us walked to Mai's car, and to our surprise my sister's car was there, too. She had a Black, Chevrolet Corvette. (A/N : Don't own that. I wish I did though ^^) She smiled to me as she passed me.  
  
Mai then smiled to everyone. "I invite everyone, even Mokuba and Seto, to my house for the rest of the night." Everyone except Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba, and I smiled. "Sure!" They all yelled at the same time. Mai smiled. "I'll take Myself, Joey, Yugi, and Seto." Duke stepped in. "I'll take Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba." Ishizu smiled. "While I take Malik, Odeon, and Bakura." Mai then smiled brighter. "Okay! I'll lead the way." She jumped into her car, along with everyone everywhere.  
  
All of us went to Mai's house for a celebration. It seemed as thought everyone was forgetting what I had done, which I was pleased with, and were treating me more friendly. I could sense a brighter future for everyone, even myself.  
  
~*~Five Years Later~*~  
  
"I'M WHAT!?!?!?!" The nurse jumped back and tried to reason with Mai. "Mai, dear, it's not a bad thing you're pregnant. I'm sure you'll be happy. You'll be glad to know who the father is." Mai glared at the nurse unhappily. "Malik Ishtar is the father. In my opinion, Ms. Valentine, the baby is most likely to resemble you. ^^" The nurse gave a fake smile and then left. Mokuba then walked in with his new girlfriend, Riku.  
  
"Hey, Mai! So, how are you?" Riku asked in a middle-high toned voice. Mai frowned slightly. "Pregnant." Riku laughed slightly. "It doesn't surprise me, Mai. You knew it was going to happen. Wait until you tell Malik." Mai then turned to Mokuba. When Mokuba got to high school, he decided to make himself more manly. He pulled his long raven hair into a low-ponytail while wearing a slightly unbuttoned shirt. Many of the girls fell for him, but Riku was one of the ones who didn't care, at first.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba." Mai smiled. Mokuba smiled back. He was about to say something when I (Malik) came in. Mai blinked at me. Riku had began her silent laughing while Mokuba just looked at me. "Hi, Malik." Mai said weakly. "What's wrong?" Mai looked out the window, Riku bursting out with her laughing. "I'm pregnant. . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N : The end. Well. That's the end of that story. Please note I'm not going to start the Sequel right away. It took this chapter forever because I got serious writer's block. I might just go with whatever on the next story. Well. Please Review. I do hope you enjoyed this story. ^^  
  
Oh, this is a bonus.  
  
. When the fireworks began blasting, a song began going in my head. It's not a romance song, or something with words. It just began going. I thought I would share it with you. .  
  
Sonic Team - Twinkle Cart for Twinkle Park (It's from Sonic Adventure 1)  
  
. The time when Malik was turning to Yami Malik, another song popped in my head. .  
  
Sonic Adventure 2 - All of the Darkness (Shadow's Theme)  
  
. At The Kiss .  
  
Sonic Adventure 2 - Boss : BIOLIZARD  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
